Przestępcza Przeszłość
Przestępcza Przeszłość to piętnasty odcinek drugiego sezonu serii Bart 10. Streszczenie Zim opowiada drużynie o swojej przeszłości, o Nanochipach i o Kosmicznych Piratach, którzy przylecieli odzyskać królową Nanochipów. Bohaterzy nie poddają się bez walki, jednak przegrywają, a królowa zostaje skradziona. Bart, Zim i Bianka zostają zabrani na statek wroga i porwani, a nieprzytomny Szymon zostaje. Trójka bohaterów postanawia uciec i udaje im się przy drobnej pomocy Szymona, który ocknął się przyleciał im z pomocą. Fabuła * Szymon: Bart? Co dzieje się z twoim zegarkiem? Bart spojrzał na swój Omnitrix, który świecił mocnym, niebieskim i zielonym na zmianę, światłem. Po chwili urządzenie uniosło rękę właściciela w górę i wskazała pewien kierunek. * Bart: No dobra, to jest dziwne. Zim stanął na przeciw drużyny z wyraźnie wystraszoną i smutną miną. * Zim: Muszę wam coś powiedzieć. Bart, Bianka i Szymon spojrzeli na Zima w oczekiwaniu na kolejne słowa kosmity. * Zim: Ja... * Szymon: Pewnie grzebałeś przy zegarku i wsadziłeś jakiś element na odwrót, co? * Bart: Szymon! * Zim: Ja... No... Mówiłem to chyba tylko Bartowi, ale byłem kiedyś przestępcą, kradłem, włamywałem się w różne miejsca i tym podobne, ale postanowiłem odkupić winy i przyłączyć się do Barta, ale... Nie do końca wszystko jest tak jak mówiłem... Bo to, że byłem przestępcą jest prawdą ale nie robiłem tego sam... Byłem w gangu kosmicznych piratów, pracowałem dla nich jako mechanik ale tak jak mówiłem zajmowałem się też włamywaniem. Pewnego razu wpadłem na genialny pomysł potężnej broni, stworzyłem ją, a reszta gangu o tym wiedziała, jednak to wtedy zacząłem myśleć o zostaniu tym dobrym i odmówiłem im przekazania broni, a oni wściekli się, szczególnie nasz szef Roger. * Bianka: Pracowałeś z Rogerem?! * Szymon: Znasz go? * Bianka: Tak, mówili nam na egzaminach, to jeden z najbardziej niebezpiecznych i najbardziej poszukiwanych przestępców kosmosu! * Bart: Dobra, dajcie mu dokończyć, chcę się dowiedzieć co tu się odwala z moim zegarkiem. * Zim: Nie spodobało im się to, więc uciekłem na rodzinną planetę Revonnę zabierając ze sobą tę broń i ukrywając ją. * Bart: Cot o za broń i jaki ma związek z moim zegarkiem? * Zim: Tą bronią były Nanochipy. Małe roboty które mogą uformować z siebie co tylko ze chcesz, i nie ma w tym niby nic potężnego, gdyby nie to że stworzyłem ich miliony jak nie więcej i pewna część z nich potrafi strzelać wiązkami energii! Całą tę mikro armię kontroluje ich królowa, którą to własnie mam ze sobą, ukrytą bezpiecznie pod pancerzem, a cała reszta jest w stanie uśpienia, gdzieś w kosmosie, uformowana w wielką kulę wielkości planety, jednak gdyby któryś z nich został aktywowany wskazał by drogę do swojej królowej starając się do niej dotrzeć, królowa też została by dzięki temu aktywowana i właśnie to prawdopodobnie się wydarzyło. Obawiam się, że Roger znalazł jednego z nich i namierzył nas. * Bart: Dobra, czyli mamy kłopoty, ale dalej nie rozumiem co to ma wspólnego z zegarkiem. * Zim: Już dosyć dawno majstrowałem przy twoim zegarku kiedy spałeś. Włożyłem tam najnowszego i najmniejszego Nanochipa jakiego stworzyłem, jego budowa została nieco zmieniona przez co królowa na niego nie reaguje, jednak on na nią tak, a skoro ona się aktywowała, Nanochip z zegarka próbuje się do niej zbliżyć. * Bart: Nie wiem czy mam się bać czy nie... * Szymon: Wiedziałem, wiedziałem że coś zmajstrowałeś. * Bianka: Czekaj, czyli królowa może kontrolować Barta kiedy jest w formie Nanomecha? * Zim: Nie, zaprojektowałem to tak, że Nanochip z zegarka oprócz normalnych cech zawierał też informacje dla zmiennika DNA o pomniejszeniu użytkownika, więc tak naprawdę podczas przemiany w Nanomecha, Bart zmniejsza się, a Nanochip, jedynie łączy się z nim i robi za zbroję wokół niego, można powiedzieć że wtedy to Bart staje się jego królową. Nagle coś uderzyło w dach, a cała drużyna spojrzała w górę. Stało się to czego spodziewał się Zim, Roger i jego gang przyczepili się statkiem do Ultra Speeda, po czym otworzyli właz i wpadli do środka. Roger stanął na czele i zaczął rozmowę z Zimem. * Roger: No Brudas, widzę że dorobiłeś się własnego gangu, mam nadzieję, że dobrze nimi zarządzasz. * Zim: Nie jestem ich kapitanem... * Bart: Czego tu chcesz Roger? * Roger: Oj, dobrze wiecie po co przybywam. * Zim: Nie mamy królowej! Złoczyńca wyciągnął z za pleców Nanochipa. * Roger: Maluch mówi co innego. Dawaj ją albo inaczej pogadamy! * Bart: To chyba wybieramy drugą opcję. Bart uderzył w zegarek i przemienił się w Szybkołaka, po czym doskoczył z pazurami do wroga, jednak ten uniknął ciosu i uderzył bohatera w pysk tak mocno, że ten przeleciał na pewną odległość w tył i upadł. * Bart: Dobra, nie byłem przygotowany... * Roger: Parzygnat zajmij się wilkiem, Darmozjad blondynem, a ty Laluś, zajmij się dziewczyną. Ja zajmę się naszym Brudasem. Pyronit podbiegł do leżącego jeszcze Hydrena i płonącą pięścią uderzył go, jednak ten nie pozostał mu długo dłużny i użył swojego ataku dźwiękowego w stronę oponenta odpychając go i zyskując nieco czasu na pozbieranie się. W tym samym czasie walkę z Kretowąsem rozpoczął Szymon, a Bianka starała się trafić sztyletami w Aerofibiana, który latał wokół niej ciskając laserami. Walka na statku rozkręciła się na pełne obroty, Zim już nie miał sił, za to Roger miał się świetnie i okładał przeciwnika bez oporu. Bart walczył na równi ze swoim wrogiem, jednak w pewnym momencie do walki dołączył się Darmozjad, który obłożył Szymona do nieprzytomności, przez co zaskoczony Bart nie miał szans i został schwytany, Bianka spojrzała w stronę swojego chłopaka i ruszyła w pomoc, jednak nie przebiegła pięciu kroków, a dostała w plecy laserem przez co również została obezwładniona. Zim nie miał już siły na żaden ruch oprócz uników, podczas jednego z uderzeń Grade wyskoczył nad Rogerem i zrobił salto, jednak na jego niekorzyść, zza pancerza wypadła mu wtedy królowa, nastolatek wylądował na ziemię, jednak było już za późno, spojrzał na swojego wroga, a w jego ręce zobaczył swoją zgubę. Darmozjad, który trzymał związanych w swoje wąsy odmienionego Barta i Biankę, chwycił teraz Zima. * Zim: Przepraszam... * Bart: Nie szkodzi, wyjdziemy z tego... Jak zawsze. * Roger: Zabierzcie ich na nasz statek. * Darmozjad: A co z tym blondynem? * Roger: Zostawcie go, on się nam już nie przyda. Gang razem ze schwytanymi bohaterami przeniósł się na statek piratów. Roger kazał przenieść nastolatków do zamknięcia, więc Darmozjad, dalej trzymający trójkę, poszedł w jego stronę. Bart kopnął Biankę w jej nogę. * Bianka: Ała! * Bart: SZEPTEM Cicho! * Bianka: SZEPTEM To bolało. * Bart: SZEPTEM Mam plan. Musisz kopnąć w mój zegarek, przemienię się i was uwolnię. * Bianka: SZEPTEM Dobra. Dziewczyna zgodnie z krótkim planem kopnęła w zegarek przez co ten uruchomił się i zmienił Barta w Gałę. Chłopak po przemianie użył swojego oka z klatki piersiowej, strzelił z niego energią uwalniając się i swoich przyjaciół, po czym przyłożył z pięści w głowę Kretowąsa przez co ten zemdlał. Bohaterowie pobiegli korytarzem jednak natknęli się na Rogera, Bart kazał poszukać Zimowi i Biance kombinezonów dla siebie, a sam zaczął walczyć z przestępcą. Po paru minutach walki, przyszedł Parzygnat, który trzymał w rękach pozostałą dwójkę bohaterów, którzy zdążyli ubrać się w kombinezony. * Roger: Chcieliście uciec, co? Jesteście całkiem nieźli i zawzięci, może chcielibyście do nas dołączyć? * Bart: Nigdy! * Roger: Szkoda, będziecie więc siedzieć w zamknięciu aż do śmierci, bo stąd nie ma ucieczki. * Bart: Tak myślisz? Bart wystrzelił z oczu na plecach pociski energii, prosto w dłonie Pyronity stojącego za nim, a jego przyjaciele upadli na ziemię. Roger zaczął siłować się z Hydrenem ale ten jeszcze raz użył ukrytego oka z klatki piersiowej, wystrzelił potężny pocisk w napastnika, a ten odleciał na pewną odległość i upadł. Bart wziął przyjaciół na plecy i wyskoczył w stronę drzwi, które wyważył potężnym kopnięciem. Bohaterowie znaleźli się na zewnątrz, w kosmicznej pustce. * Roger: Głupcy! * Zim: Bart, wiesz co robisz? * Bart: Powiedzmy. Nagle oczom drużyny ukazał się ich statek sterowany przez Szymona. Blondyn podleciał do przyjaciół, a ci weszli na pokład. * Szymon: Co tam? * Bart: Wiedziałem że wrócisz. * Bianka: Ale co teraz?! Roger ma królową! * Zim: Lecimy na Nanoterrę! Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Debiut Kosmicznych Piratów ** Debiut Rogera ** Debiut Parzygnata ** Debiut Darmozjada ** Debiut Lalusia * Debiut Nanochipów ** Debiut Królowej Nanochipów * Poznanie przeszłości Zima Postacie * Bart Hydren * Bianka Fullmoon * Zim Grade * Szymon Adrienson Wrogowie * Kosmiczni Piraci ** Roger ** Parzygnat ** Darmozjad ** Laluś Kosmici * Szybkołak * Gała Cytaty Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serii Bart 10